Roy's Re-Location
by LycoX
Summary: After Oliver's encounter with Supergirl, an idea comes to mind that could help Roy out a great deal.


**Roy's Re-Location**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! I got this idea from a headcanon from Bland Super Squad on Tumblr. Definitely a group to check out as they tend to have some great head canons! And if y'all haven't yet, go see Wonder Woman! Great movie!**

* * *

The idea came to Oliver about two days after the thing with the Dominators had ended. One that he even ran by Thea as well just to see what she'd think. Turns out she loved it as it meant Roy wouldn't have to be on the run anymore, even if it was a little saddening that it would make it that much harder to see him. But Oliver was certain that Cisco could help with that since he had made something for Kara to come to them whenever she wanted. That had made her a little more receptive to the idea and she would call him up about it thanks to Lyla keeping an eye on him for them while Oliver talked with Team Flash about it to see if Kara could get something going on her end. Thankfully, she was able to do so, even if her loved ones were a little miffed about being left out of what she had done on another Earth! And once a few things were taken care of on their end, Roy would be good to go. Even being personally escorted by both Oliver and Thea to Earth-38 courtesy of Cisco. The trio were greeted on the other side of the portal by several individuals, Kara among them in her Supergirl outfit who waved cheerily at them. "Hey guys!" Called out the Girl Of Steel happily as she came up to them and gave both Thea and Oliver hugs as Roy looked around.

"And I thought the Bunker was wow worthy." Muttered the young man as he looked around.

"Are you saying its not anymore?" Oliver asked challengingly, though he was mostly messing with his former protege.

Thea smacked him lightly on the arm with a smile on her lips. "After seeing all this? Of course he is."

"Hi Roy, and welcome to my Earth!" Greeted Kara happily as she ignored Oliver giving his sister a light hearted glare.

"Um, yeah, thanks. Good to be here. I think."

A well built African American man in all black stepped forward. "Welcome to the DEO, Mr. Harper. I am its director, J'onn J'onzz, and the man you will be primarily reporting too unless otherwise directed unless you choose to leave to find another line of work."

Roy shook his head as a short haired Brunette woman stepped forward. "I'm Alex Danvers, Kara's adopted sister and should you choose to join us here at the DEO, I will be personally handling your training. Also, here's everything in this package you'll need such as ID, Social Security card, and all that so that you'll have no problems here."

"Th-Thanks." He told her gratefully as he took the offered package from her.

She smiled at him. "No problem at all."

"Come on, I wanna show him the apartment we got for him in the building I live in!" Kara said excitedly.

"Yeah, I hear a certain old couch of yours might even be there too." Thea remarked with a grin.

Causing Roy to look at her. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Man, I missed that couch."

That thing had some really good memories where him and Thea were concerned. Seeing the sudden looks the two were having on their faces, Oliver cleared his throat. As he did NOT want to be seeing his baby sister and his former protege thinking certain things around him! Roy for his part looked somewhat embarrassed while Thea just rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. Kara just smiled as everyone else at the DEO got back to work. Though she had to wonder where Winn was at the moment. A part of her hoped that with Roy on her Earth now, that they just might have a Green Arrow of sorts of their own now! Thea would end up staying the night with Roy in his new apartment while Oliver went back to Earth after a little party had been thrown in his new place. And thanks to Cisco, anytime she wanted to come see him, her device would bring her directly to Roy's place instead of anywhere else. Something both liked a great deal of too! He would end up taking the job at the DEO and thanks to a little meddling from Thea, Arsenal would come back to play about three weeks after his arrival there. Prompting Cat Grant to come up with a few nicknames for him in the process.

Such as 'Red Hood' and 'Red Arrow' until Supergirl let it drop that he preferred to go by 'Arsenal' instead. And though there was some mild conflict between himself and James, Roy would end up joining the street team he and Winn, along with Lyra later on, had going. Which relieved Kara somewhat after she learned who Guardian really was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I had thought instead of having him go to work at the Alien Bar but I wanted to keep it in line with the headcanon as much as I could. Hope you all enjoyed, R and R! Not sure there will be more of this but who knows what the future holds!**


End file.
